Full Circle
by Misha
Summary: Sometimes history is destined to be repeated and in the end, things come around full circle.


Full Circle   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This just came to me in the middle of a class. It's a slightly depressing story about what could be. About what would happen if history were to repeat itself. This is just a dark look at how the future could be. And it doesn't take long to figure out who the narrator is, although I'm sure that are many people who will object. Oh, well, it's my story, I can do what I want with the characters. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Pairings- Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Snape/Lily, Draco/Hermione. 

Rating- PG-13 

Summery- Sometimes history is destined to be repeated and in the end, things come around full circle. 

Spoilers- All four books, I guess.   


* * *

We never saw it coming. We never saw our lives shaping up to repeat the past. 

But then, I guess you never do. 

After all, who wants to imagine that they're doomed to relive the tragic tale that took place many years before? It's not a pleasant thought. 

But even if we had seen what was happening, we would never have imagined who would play what role. 

Well, some are obvious. Harry, of course, became James. The son following the father. it's almost poetic. And it's not that much of a surprise that Hermione became his Lily. 

But the rest of us... That would have been harder to imagine back in our school days. 

Malfoy became Snape--the role we never understood until we were older. 

You see, Snape loved Lily and in the end he turned back to the side of good to save her--even if she couldn't be his. He never recovered from her death--that's one of the things that made him so angry and embittered. 

Malfoy felt the same way about Hermione, he even betrayed his own family to try and save her, even after she became another man's wife. But in the end, he couldn't save her anymore than Snape could save Lily. 

Ginny became Sirius, believe it or not. She carried the blame for what happened to Harry and Hermione and now she rots in Azkaban. She is innocent, of course, but... 

Neville is Remus. Alone and in a self-imposed exile after the deaths of his friends. He is alive, but it is not much of a life. 

And I have become Peter. I am the betrayer. I never saw that coming, but perhaps I should have. 

Perhaps I should have known from the beginning, that in the end I would betray Harry, my so-called best friend. Betray him out of jealousy, because he had everything I ever wanted. 

Including the girl. 

Yeah, I loved her. Long ago. I don't believe I am capable of love. After all, I am the right hand man of the new Dark Lord. 

You see, I didn't betray Harry to Voldemort. I couldn't, since Harry had already destroyed him once and for all. 

But he should have known that one evil is destroyed, another one always rises. And this time, the new Dark Lord was none other than Peter Pettigrew. Strange, huh? 

So, of course, he wanted Harry gone. The Boy Who Lived. Though, by this time he was a man. 

After all, ten years passed between the fall of Voldemort and the whispers about the rise of a new Dark Lord. 

Ten years in which I watched Harry marry the girl I loved and start a wonderful life. In those ten years Harry and Hermione had three kids. 

We were happy. Five friends who had survived the worst and become stronger because of it. 

Or so everyone thought. 

I felt like an outsider. Harry and Hermione were so much in love and Ginny and Neville were married and happy. 

Maybe that's what led me to commit my betrayal. 

I didn't do it right away, I waited. I did it carefully. 

I planted the evidence that would have my sister convicted for my crime and I waited for the perfect date. 

Halloween. 

Thirty years to the day of James and Lily Potter's deaths, I led my Lord to their son and set him up for his death. 

I planned for five of the six Potters to die, I pleaded for Hermione's life, because I still could not bear the thought of her death. 

But really, it was for naught. History truly did repeat itself. 

I watched without emotion as the Dark Lord killed James, Lily, and Christian Potter. The three eldest Potter children, ages 8, 6, and 3. 

My Lord then took care of Harry and turned to the baby last. 

But Hermione, who had been unable to shield all of her children, threw herself in front of her youngest daughter. Like Lily Evans-Potter, she died so that her child might live. 

And live she did, she even temporarily defeated the Dark Lord. 

But he will rise again, I will make sure of it. I faked my own death after that night and I am in hiding, waiting for the right moment to try and bring back my lord. 

All the while, Erin Potter is being raised by her Muggle grandparents, who believe it is best to shield her from the truth about her destiny and how her family died. After all, Erin was only a year-old that night nine years ago. 

But soon she will turn eleven. And I suppose that will be when she learns the truth and discovers that she is the Girl Who Lived. 

Things will have truly come full circle then. 

The End 


End file.
